Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_1 Deadstar looked at Thunderfoot, eyes narrowed with hungry power "Thunderfoot, you have become great! You are becoming a true leader!" he hissedd happily. He looked and saw that Thunderfoot was mouse-tail's length larger then him, but they were evenly matched in muscules, strength, and brute power hunger. Thunderfoot stared at his mentor "I..I want to lead! But not with killing..." he mewed. Deadstar hissed and leaped apon him "Fool! Killing should be only a small bump in the road if you want to succeed power! If you want to become leader, you must kill for it. They saw Blood isnt everything, but it is! Blood is power!" he hissed in his ear, his hot breath raking his fur "And when you are leader of every clan there is, you will be thanking me I told you this, because if you want to be on the top, you must kill for it!" he hissed. Thunderfoot gasped "But.. StarClan would be angry!" he mewed defensivly. Deadstar growled "StarClan itself will worship you" he mewed hungrily, his icy blue eyes gleaming with pure hunger. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 17:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadefur slashed his claws across Icefeather's face. "Faster!" he snarled. Icefeather lunged at Shadefur's throat, teeth bared. He easily batted her away. "You're weak!" he snarled. Icefeather laid her ears back. "Pitiful! What was StarClan thinking when you were born?" He hissed. "Oh wait, I forgot, they weren't even watching." Icefeather snarled and lashed out at him. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl17:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Deadstar hissed mockingly "Come at me, im going to teach you a VERY important move" he hissed. Thunderfoot leaped and bowled him over, and pinned him. Deadstar went limp, and then after Thunderfoot losened his grip, Deadstar leaped up and grabbed Thunderfoot with his long, hooked claws. Thunderfoot let out a yowl of pain as Deadstar raked his claws along his back. Deadstar, leaped underneath his belly and kicked up, making Thunderfoot fly. He then leaped up and grabbed Thunderfoot within his massive, faded jaws. Thunderfoot gasped. This is the killing bite! ''he thought, trying to get free. Deadstar laughed and let go, leaving Thunderfoot gasping for air. "That, was the killing bite, the move needed to achive power!" he hissed. Thunderfoot looked at his back and saw it was dripping blood. He gasped and layed down. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you '''Believe' you can]] 17:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Herbpetal skittishly padded across the dark forest. She was kidnapped by Shadefur and Lionstar, and planned to use her to obtain important information. The she-cat knew she was half way there.? Bbun? (talk) 17:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Clawstar smirked at Deadstar and Thunderfoot. Tanzanitepaw woke up in the Dark Forest. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 17:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Lionstar smiled an evil smile. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 12:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (I need to make a dead leader for something :333) Heavystar's dark tabby fur glistened and his evil amber eyes were shining with vengeance. "A cat will come to me, spirit white as snow, but I wil turn her heart black with evil." he growled, hunger lit in his gaze. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 12:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Lionstar snickered. "Wonderful, Heavystar." [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 13:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Heavystar purred vengefully. A pure white she-kit woke up into the Dark Forest. "Where am I?" she squeaked. Heavystar got up. "This is the Dark Forest. You will train here with me." he hissed, the scars on his shoulder showing. Cygnetkit flinched. "What?" she asked. Heavystar lunged for her, bowling her over and pinning her down. He scarred her face. She screeched in pain, wriggling free of his grip. "What was that for?" she hissed, courage in her anger, her gaze fixed furiously on Heavystar. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Purplepaw walked undetected in the darkness and observed the pack of cats with disinterest. Purplepaw wasn't worried about being discovered, but she had to be cautious. she heard silvermoon paw quietly over to her. "we're supposed to be hunting, i can't have you wasting time watching these fools." she growled softly. Purplepaw lifted he head to look at silvermoon. "these are my kind. do not insult them, or you insult me." She hissed in a hushed manner. silvermoon nodded her head in acknowledgement. "very well. that doesn't change the fact that our pack lays home, starving. they are counting on us now." silvermoon whispered. Purplepaw didn't like the fact that she was so small and insignificant compared to her large family of wolves. she had always longed to be with her own kind, which is why she came to watch them so often. She also knew that these particular cats are cast offs, most of them evil but her wish to be among other cats made her desperate. purplepaw walked the other direction with silvermoon and disappeared into the darkness Cygnetkit looked at Purplepaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) purplepaw feels eyes watching her, and stops. her fur stood on end and she felt uneasy for some reason. silvermoon felt purplepaw stop and turned to her."what seems to be wrong?" the large white wolf asked. purplepaw didnt want to put the cats in any danger, because if silvermoon felt that purplepaw or her was being threatened she would kill. to avoid a bloodbath purplepaw shook her head and continued on. silvermoon still felt purplepaw's unease but didnt question for now. Cygnetkit flicked an ear and continued to train. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 22:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Somewhere in Ravenheart's mind she could tell all this was against her code, but the energy was getting to her and she hissed at Cygnetkit. "You can't beat anyone!" she narled. Go Raven,It's your bday! 20:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a kit." Cygnetkit hissed. "What do you expect?" she growled, lunging for Ravenheart, her eyes wild with fury. Hunger lit in her eyes, and they flashed red. Cygnetkit could feel the shock Ravenheart felt when seeing her eyes, and she sheathed her claws. Heavystar smiled evilly. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 21:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw trained with Razorclaw, all the time plotting to get revenge on her brother.. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Shatterglass appeared. Foxfang snarled at him. "Where have yo ubeen?!" she spat at the tom. shatterglass flexed his claws. "Somewhere," he mummbled.Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit sharpened her claws on a tree. She looked at Tanzanitepaw, blinking. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 22:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ravenheart growled at Heavystar. "Why are you smiling?" she hissed, and broke a rock in half. (HECK YEAH!) Go Raven,It's your bday! 22:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw slunk into the shadows, where she felt more at home. Maybe I do belong to the Dark Forest... She thought. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Because you think my apprentice can defeat no one." he growled. "But she can. And she will." he growled. "I will twist her white heart and dye it black with the power of evil." he said. Cygnetkit's eyes widened. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 22:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw gritted her teeth. Come on, Iolitepaw... get on here! Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverfrost jumped down from her perch and walked across where the fighting will happen. "Remember, do not leave major scars, people will ask. Try to get scars where they will more likely think that a thorn was in your next and got you. Leave all major wounds for the real battles. Does everybody understand?" she growled, looking around at everyone, eyes ablaze as a flame. Rainy ish back! 00:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit nodded, holding Silverfrost's angry gaze. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 11:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverfrost's gray eyes were still flames but she smiled at the kit. She then looked back up. "Kits, you sit out until you are apprentices, where you are in the middle with energy and strength. You will train to become strong warriors, stronger then more. Now, for the rest of you, train, and train hard. Find your mentor and fight. Remember, nor major scars, question will arise among the clans and will suspect us, like they did with the other clans." She looked back at Cygnetkit. "Now start! Kits, watch and take note of the fighting techniques!" Her gray eyes seemed to be a storm, yet with a hidden fire underneath. Rainy ish back! 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Clawslash snarled down at Longstripe. "I failed to kill you last time, but I'll sucseed this time!" He snarled.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 21:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Silverfrost shifted her gray eyes to look at Clawslash. "Soon, Clawslash, soon." She then walked around to watch the training. She gave small hints to both the trainer and trainee. She then looked at the kits. "Spread out and watch different fights, keep an open mind and remember, never let your guard down. You will got toppled, and we all will be in questioning after that." Rainy ish back! 21:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Lionstar looked at Mudflower. "She's trying to get to be leader again. I'm done with her. Thunderstar must lead." [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 21:58, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Heavystar snarled, his muscles rippling. "Cygnetkit will be a leader." he hissed. (no she won't) "She will become dark. She will rule the Dark Forest alongside us." he declared. ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 16:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw hissed. "Lionstar, when will the battle between the clans be?" Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Silverfrost glared at Heavystar. "When she is older," she growled. "Then it will be considered. You have to of done something to be a DF leader. Being one of Lionstar's favorites got that mange-pelt Dirtpaw as a leader." Rainy ish back! 22:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Slashedface hissed as her paw got tangled in the brambles. She pulled it out and drew her tongue over it a few times until the hurt was gone. (talk) 15:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Glimmershadow scoffed. "Your such a failure Slashedface!" hissing. ''Cinder'' ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Cygnetkit's fur bristled. "Shut up, you two." she growled, her flashing eyes making the warriors flinch slightly. [[User:Feathernose|'-Danisnotonfire']] 21:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up!" Slashedface snarled, unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth. "Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" she added nastily, a sneer embedded in her silky purr. (talk) 21:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Slashedface curled her lip as she watched Cygnetkit. (talk) 03:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit lashed her tail. [[User:Feathernose|'-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 11:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, little tyke, how was the fight with Heavystar?" Slashedface snarled at the kit. (talk) 20:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Icefeather stared at Glimmershadow, eyes narrowed. Shadefur flicked his tail. "Come. We are training with Shadowslash now." Bloodstar dropped in on them. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 20:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mousedash hid fearfully under a bush.----Birchblaze padded over to the cats, muscules rippling, and the urge to feel fleash glinting in his eyes. "I want to train a kit of Soaringsong," he growled.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw took a deep breath. She knew in a matter of a week she would be a warrior, having full power over everyone younger than her. ''Visionblurr is also pretty cute. She thought, her blue eyes dreamy. She padded over to Mousedash. "Don't be afraid! This is the Dark Forest. We're training here for a reason, you know. Stop acting like a soft-hearted coward like the clan cats and fight". ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 04:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Dappledfeather sighed and looked at the murkey water, she knew she didnt deserve to be here. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 19:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Slashedface glanced at Shadefur. "Can I come too?" she asked. (talk) 20:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Fighting is wrong, young apprentice. Why do you stay here?" Mousedash mewed, eyes full of fear.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I agree too, although I once wanted to learn the ways of a warrior." Herbpetal said, emerging from another bush. "You cannot see that the darkness is slowly taking over you. You will soon be full of nothing but hate!" Bbun (talk) 20:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Tanzanitepaw flashed her eyes. "I was born under the shadow of darkness. And no one will control my decisions, so go back to your puny clans." ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 20:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Mousedash shook her head sadly.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "No." Herbpetal growled to Tazanitepaw. "I came from the same clan as YOU! Why are you being immature and a brat, while it is clearly shown that your parents loved you dearly until whatever made them die left you and your brother alone. I will make my stand!" Bbun (talk) 20:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Dappledfeather looked at Herbpetal and sighed. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 20:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw's eyes were suddenly sad. "No one loved me. Iolite this, Iolite that. From the moment I was born, I was ignored, shunted, and neglected. When my parents died, Iolitepaw never took care of me, never helped me, he always ignored me. Not even my clanmates cared. They were so cold to me, that the only place that was safe for me was the shadows, where no one can hurt me in any way. The Dark Forest gave me a place here, telling me that if I train here, I will find my way to greatness. And I believe they're right." ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 20:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Visionblurr likes you," pointed at Mousedash.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "I can understand your situation. Clawtooth, my brother, always got all the attention, and it was never me. Avocetheart said it herself that she favored him over me and Badgerclaw. They never helped by out, took care of me, not even looked at me. Only a few cats in the clan cared, and even back then half the clan looked as if they had the hearts of foxes." Herbpetal began, her gaze dimmed. "However, do not look to the shadows. They only make it worse. Secretly, they will corrupt you and will make you destroy the clan from the inside out! That hurts not just the clan, but you too! Although this dark forest may be clever," Herbpetal paused, and gave a sharp look at Heavystar, "they are always deceiving young cats like you." Bbun (talk) 20:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Tanzanitepaw was quiet. "No one understands." She mewed quietly. "No one ever did." ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 20:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Visionblurr padded around. He saw Tanzanitepaw. "You go here too? Its my first time," he mewed.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "You know what? I'll go off and train by myself," Slashedface said. "Maybe hunt a bit or something, 'cha know." (talk) 23:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit looked up at Tanzanitepaw, eyes unsympathetic. She flattened her ears. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 16:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang was off alone, in the forest, with no apprentice. "Whitetail," she murmured. She felt a strong surge of emotion as she finally learned her lover's name. But did he know hers? Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 16:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw looked down at Cygnetkit, her eyes fierce, not even showing her pain in her chest. She looked up at Visionblurr. "Yes." She mumbled. '❄ Crystalheart ❄' '''We wish you a merry Crystmas' 20:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Icefeather padded up to them. "Visionblurr. Tanzanitepaw." She dipped her head. "I hadn't realized you trained here as well." ---- Shadefur, Shadowslash, and Bloodstar all sat quietly in a circle. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 20:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Dappledfeather walked up to Icefeather, Tanzanitepaw, and Vissionblurr "Welcome" she dipped her head in greeting. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 20:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Visionblurr blinked at Tanzanitepaw. "What's up?" he asked gentley.Silverstar RowanXCody! 02:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw looked down. "Not much." ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 02:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Visionblurr frowned. "You don't seem happy...I hope your ok. Can you help me train?" he meowed.Silverstar RowanXCody! 02:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) (Wait'a ignore Icefeather guys......) Icefeather nodded in welcome to Dappledfeather. ---- Firepaw appeared in the Dark Forest. "Dahell?" SHadefur curled his lip. "I've brought you here.... I want your half sister, Lostkit." he purred evilly. "Half sister?" Firepaw rasied an eyebrow. "Lostkit of SpringClan." Shadefur hissed. Firepaw's ears flattened. "If you help me, you can have anything you've ever imagined." Shadefur laughed. Firepaw stuck out her tongue. "No way. I'll get this 'Lostkit' cat er whatever, but that's it." she replied, vanishing. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 20:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Slashedface angrily tore at a piece of bracken with her claws. "There, like me," she whispered softly, staring at the savaged pieced of bracken. Her voice grew hard and an angry glint came to her eyes. "Then it can rot in others' hatred and be insulted over and over again." (talk) 21:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Angrily Slashedface went back to the training session, pushing past a few other cats. (talk) 00:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Herbpetal stood in the backround, and tried to escape quietly. She hoped Dappledfeather and Mousedash would follow her. Bbun (talk) 00:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Tanzanitepaw nodded, her eyes strangly bright in the gloom. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Go easy on me," mewed Visionblurr, smiling.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (Again, wait'a ignore Icefeather -.-) Icefeather padded away in a stiff mood. ---- Shadefur padded up to Icefeather. "Training." he meowed. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 01:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Dappledfeather saw Icefeather and padded to her "Icefeather, I can see you are a lively and very kind cat, why do you come here?" she asked curiously. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Icefeather looked at her paws. "An incident I'm not very proud of." she mewed. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 01:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw smiled, and nodded. She leaped onto Visionblurr, pinning him down at an angle where he cant hurt her. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 01:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Visionblurr squirmed. "Hey Icefeather, help me here!" he mewed, purring.Silverstar RowanXCody! 01:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'll tell you later." Icefeather meowed to Dappledfeather before padding over. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 01:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Visionblrr and Icefeather vs. Tazanitepaw," growled Visionblurr, smiling.Silverstar RowanXCody! 01:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "That's not fair!" She complained. Razorclaw padded over. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 01:11, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Dappledfeather looked after her, eyes full of wonder and sadness of being alone. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Icefeather narrowed her eyes at Tanzanitepaw and Visionblurr. Why should I be nice to them when they were rude to me? "Excuse me." Icefeather meowed, padding over to Dappledfeather. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 01:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw gazed into Visionblurr's eyes. "I really like you." She mumbled under her breath, so quietly only they could hear eachother. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 01:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadowslash padded over to Tanzanitepaw, Visionblurr, and Razorclaw. "Since Icefeather is taking out, I will have my new apprentice, Kumquatpaw, take her place. "Some of teh others at home call me Stubby." she meowed, wagging her short tail. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 21:17, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Visionblurr gazed at Tanzanitepaw. What did she say? he wondered. "I'll team up with Tazanitepaw this time," he murmured.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Loonface joined the other Dark Forest Trainees. "Oh, hey Tanzanitepaw, hey Visionblur!" he greeted. Bbun (talk) 23:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Tanzanitepaw blinked. "You're a SummerClan cat." She edged closer to Visionblurr. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 23:40, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Visinoblurr smiled at Tanzanitepaw, and rested his tail on her, pelts close to brushing. "You could beat him," he murmured reasuringly.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, but I've been training here for quite some time. I could also use a little bit more training, you know?" Loonface replied. He ignored what Visionblur said to Tanzanitepaw. Bbun (talk) 23:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Kumquatpaw flicked her stubby tail. "I'm going to go now. I don't like training with SummerClan." she meowed, padding off. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 23:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "I agree," growled Visionblurr, eyes narrowed.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "What did I do?" Loonface growled. For some reason, the fellow trainees actually didn't want to train with him, which was new to him. Bbun (talk) 23:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Tanzanitepaw unsheathed her claws. "You're SummerClan. We're not friends with you!" ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Slashedface watched the trainees from a tree stump. (talk) 14:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Training on enemies will give you advantages for future battles with SummerClan so you can take advantage of their tactics." Cygnetkit smiled evilly. Heavystar growled. "Cygnetkit, go back. Now!" he growled. Cygnetkit lashed her tail. "Oh, I'm not leaving until I've scored a few marks." she hissed, raising a paw. She unsheathed her claws. [[Blazeheart|'''-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 19:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Cygnetkit, you're pretty dumb if you want to train in this place. You're real young," Loonface growled to the white she-kit. He wondered why a cat would train here at such a young age. "and Heavystar, you must be a real loon to go train kits. They won't remember anything," he paused, attempting to be intimidating. "and they will only know not how to fight, but to suckle and feed for milk!" Bbun (talk) 19:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Bbun "Lets train with our cats, TAnzanitepaw!" hissed Visionblurr.Silverstar RowanXCody! 20:34, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Cygnetkit sniggered. "Mkai. coughcough/loon/facecoughcough." [[Blazeheart|'-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 20:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kumquatpaw poked her head out of a bush. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 21:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Kumquatpaw, join out training." meowed Visionblurr.Silverstar RowanXCody! 21:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kumquatpaw padded over, tail quivering. --[[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 21:47, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw looked at Kumquatpaw. "Hey." She said quietly. She padded over to her, glad to get away from Visionblurr. '❄ Crystalheart ❄' '''We wish you a merry Crystmas' 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Kumquatpaw, you'd be a wimp to go train in here! You can't be that weak for other cats to call you stubby, can't you? Why not be like Tagpaw?" Loonface growled, again attempting to look confident. Bbun (talk) 03:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Kumquatpaw laid her ears back. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 20:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled. She beamed down to Whitetail (as a ghost thingie) Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 21:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Silverfrost smirked. "I now know why Rainheart left you Loonface. I would also." Rainy ish back! 21:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I wasn't interested in her at all, and I don't understand why she fell in love with me." Loonface retorted. He thought Silverfrost was one of the more bee-brained cats in the Dark Forest. Bbun (talk) 22:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Winterblaze wlaked through the Dark Forest. He looked for signs of his mate and the jet black tom. ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 17:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Icefeather lunged at Shadefur, her claws outstretched. But her plan backfired as Shadefur vanished into the air and appeared behind her. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 17:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Winterblaze watches Icefeather and Shadefur carefully after finding them. ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 18:04, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadefur sank his teeth into the back of Icefeather's neck. StarClan save me! Icefeather cried desperately inside her mind. Suddenly she felt a surge of energy and kicked Shadefur away with powerful hind legs. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 18:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Slashedface got her paw stuck under a rock. "Fox dung!" she snarled, thrashing her leg around until it got wrenched out of th socket. "Double fox dung!" Slashedface yowled. (talk) 18:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Tanzanitepaw lowered her head as she stared at Slashedface. "You could just roll the rock over, you idiot." She mewed simply. She padded over and knocked the rock off Slashedface's leg. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 18:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Tanzanitepaw, I could beat you in a fight without much effort!" Loonface boasted again, one of his ears twitching. "I've been here before you were born, and I've trained here for a long time." Bbun (talk) 18:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Tanzanitepaw flicked her tail. "A SummerClan cat is too easy to beat." She mewed. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 18:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay